


"Fałszerz"    euphoria814

by okularnicaM



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cover Art, M/M, baner
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okularnicaM/pseuds/okularnicaM





	"Fałszerz"    euphoria814

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fałszerz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679215) by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814). 



[](https://imageshack.com/i/pmWAozeAj)


End file.
